


Repository of Raunchy Writings

by Smitten_miqitten



Series: Era Hess' Characterbuilding, Adventures, and Romance [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: All the chapters are in chronological order, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, These are all fairly sweet nothing terribly raunchy, This is where I dump all of my Cid/WoL porn don't mind me, Wet Dream, kinda fluffy edging?, not post date order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitten_miqitten/pseuds/Smitten_miqitten
Summary: Just as the Various Misadventures of Era Hess and Co. covers offscreen interactions between Era and her pals, this repository of raunchy writings covers the less family friendly snapshots of her life.In case you can't be fussed to read the companion fic, Era is an Ilsabardian Keeper of the Moon. She and Cid are a friends to lovers sorta deal <3
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Series: Era Hess' Characterbuilding, Adventures, and Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Table of Contents

  1. Chapter List and descriptions:
  2. Windows to the Heart- NSFW Cid/WoL, pre relationship. Dream Blowjob
  3. Butterflies- Cid/WoL sorta mildly saucy fluff? May get a bit of a rework. Not NSFW but leads to it.
  4. Butterflies Scattered (NSFW)-Cid/WoL their first time together :3
  5. Limbo (NSFW) - Cid/WoL Spicytimes. Fluffy edging
  6. Fervor- Cid/WoL. Cid and Era get a little frisky after an overlong separation. Lightly nsfw.




	2. Windows to the Heart (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the Omega raids, a bit before Era and Cid get together properly. He's had it bad for her since Crystal Tower, but for a number of reasons has yet to tell her so. She's.... not terribly quick on the romantic uptake.

Era’s eyes were upon him.

Eyes he, in his deepest doubts, feared might never turn his way. Piercing periwinkle gaze, utterly unwavering, focused on naught but him. It was impossible for Cid to look elsewhere.

Her face bore little expression save what naturally accompanied her task, but he could hear (and _feel_ , _ooohhh gods..._ ) her enthusiasm in the soft hum of her throat. Tongue like molten silk, hands roaming his thighs with the gentlest caresses. Even with her mouth on him, the furthest thing from innocence, she attended her ministrations in a manner that could only be described as _reverent_. 

He reached out, wishing to take hold of anything that might ground him in his bliss. His hips moved to find greater purchase in her, but were thwarted as she pinned them in place. 

Those satin soft hands ceased their affections only to grasp his own, forcing them to his sides, a light reprimand for attempting to alter her pace. Those transfixing eyes, igniting like wildfire, issued her demands: _Stay._

She would take care of him, see him to the end. But in _her own_ time, no sooner.

It felt like nigh an eternity, that exacting pace his love set, but for her he would gladly suffer it and more.

And so she kept him there, teetering on the precipice, her loving gaze devouring his very heart and soul just as surely as her mouth devoured his cock. He fought to bear it, this purgatory she held him in, but he was _so_ damned close. She knew, oh gods she must, for he couldn’t help but spy the faintest hint of a smirk, sparkling mirth like lightning in her eyes.

Closing them with a final hum, his dearest sent him over the edge.

……

“...lond.”

“...Garrrlond….”

“Having a spot of fun in your sleep? _Really._ I’d have thought we were back at the academy. I wager people outside the rift could hear your damned groaning”

Cid started awake, realizing, with no small amount of disappointment, that he had been only dreaming. Fallen asleep at his terminal whilst sorting data from Omega. With Nero not 20 fulms away, buried in his own pile of research. 

_Fuck_

Cid moved to find a modicum of privacy in that blasted rift, desperately wishing to attend to the unpleasantly _abundant_ mess he’d ended up with. Nero blessedly looked elsewhere, though Cid could not escape his cackling. 

“Tell me, was it that precious Warrior of yours that paid you a little visit? Hmm?” his insufferable voice called out.

“Oh, shut up Nero!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration and encouragement via Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Enabling Book Club <3  
> https://discord.gg/D7qF9RD


	3. Butterflies

Era had a terrible case of the butterflies.

She always did when alone with Cid nowadays, every stolen private moment spent progressively more intimately. As it was, with her back pressed to the Excelsior's steering console and Cid pressed to her front, the butterflies in her stomach felt as if they were fit to fly from her body in an abrupt exodus. They were docked on a small secluded island somewhere in the Sea of Clouds, just about as private a place as one could wish for.

She and he were only kissing. But oh, how she loved to kiss him. The gentle starts, lips and noses barely touching, as if her permission were required for the slightest of contact. Permission she unfailingly granted, grabbing him by the collar of his coat to usher him closer, never missing the tiniest hint of pink that graced his cheeks. Because of her, the impossibly handsome, brilliant Cid Garlond was blushing, and _gods_ how that knowledge made her head spin, disregarding just how flushed he was making her own face turn. She hastened him past his starting caution every time, adamant that he need not hold back on her account, need not fuss and fret over if she was _ready_ for this or that.

She was not to be worried over so.

So she wished were true, yet each and every time their ungraceful dance of tongues began to become more frantic, every time hands began to roam and kisses wandered to ears and necks, she faltered.

The thrice damned metaphorical butterflies that took up residence in her abdomen would begin to dance at a fever pitch, leaving her feeling as if she were about to implode or explode, whichever was the more fitting resolution for this chaotic fluttering. And each time when it became too much, Era would place her hands over his mouth, to give herself a reprieve from the manic beat of those seemingly infinite wings. _Breathe._

Each and every time she assured him it wasn't his fault, and each and every time she kicked herself for being childish, for being....scared? Embarrassed? She couldn't even pin down the feeling that plagued her, let alone explain it to him properly. She _wanted_ this. _Wanted him!_ But her nerves would simply not allow it.

But she didn't have to, not after the first time. While regrettable, Cid never seemed to grow frustrated with her, always understanding and kind. He would pull her close, enveloping her in one of his patented bear hugs that lacked the electrical charge of their kisses, giving her a way to calm down. He could never force her, _would_ never force her. She would be ready when she was ready, he'd say.

This time, however, she resolved to be ready, butterflies be dammed. She'd requested this secluded locale when they had planned their date for a purpose, and she intended to see it put to use.

......

"Cid?", She near whispered, breaking their kiss to stop for breath. " Would you kiss my neck, like last time?" Her eyes met his shyly, her own question bringing heat to her cheeks. Cid looked a little surprised at this; that particular kind of kiss had panicked her faster than just about anything else they had done prior.

In spite of his apprehension, he managed to muster a cheeky little grin. "Always happy to oblige", he began, fingers beginning to undo the first couple buttons at her collar, "but you're sure?" he asked, the barest hint of worry in his eyes.

She nodded in the affirmative, and gave him another peck on the lips in reassurance. And that little reassurance was all he needed, so keen was he.

As requested, he leaned down to inflict a love mark at the junction of her neck and shoulder, where it would be hidden from view by her collar. It was a bit possessive, he knew, but the thought that she was marked as _his_ and his alone drove him wild, even if he was too much of a gentleman to put it where anyone might actually see. And as anticipated, Era froze up, both enjoying the feel of his tongue and lips on her skin and cowering from the swarm that erupted in her stomach.

But as he pulled back to observe his work, rather than remain frozen to that spot with eyes shut tight as she might usually do, Era powered through, emboldened by a singular thought: _the look of blush on his face._

Making use of her unnatural strength, she flipped their positions, with his back now pressed to the steering console (wisely locked). Savoring his surprise, her eyes roamed the vast expanse of exposed neck and chest made available to her by his wonderful coat, trying to pick her prey. Deciding on a spot just under his collarbone, near enough to his collar that it might feasibly be covered if his coat were fastened just a tad tighter, she placed much the same mark he had just given her. The butterflies fluttered madly as always, but the thought of how he must look kept her going.

 _Him_ flustered. Because of her. Because he's hers, and she's his, and they both now bore marks to prove it.

Drawing back to look at him, she found the sight was _everything_ she could have hoped for. His silver-blue eyes were wide with shock, the idea that she'd have it in her to reciprocate clearly not having crossed his mind, a dull crimson growing on his face as a result. He swallowed hard, breathing heavy. His response was gratifying, to say the least, and with it the butterflies calmed somewhat.

"That was...", Cid muttered, clearing his throat,"...since when?" Cid couldn't remember a time he'd been quite this ruffled, but it was no mystery as to why. Era being so assertive was, to put it frankly, pretty godsdamn hot. It was similar to the feeling one he'd get watching her fight, but it was on a whole other level when directed _at_ him.

_Seven hells, he hadn't been ready for that._

Her bravado faded slightly as she started to explain, "Well, I... I thought that maybe the way I feel was akin to stage fright, you see. And people always say to imagine everyone naked to fix it, but seeing as imagining you naked is part of the problem, well...", She blushed furiously at the admission. "I thought the next best thing would be to take charge, somehow. To... well to bully you a bit, make _you_ the one with butterflies." Her tail was just about as fluffed as it could be, her deep crimson cheeks hidden behind shy hands.

"It worked. A...a bit, anyway. Enough, at least, to... continue." She peeked out from between her fingers, growing more and more mortified by the second.

At this, Cid began to laugh, eyes tearing up slightly. "Whatever gave you the idea you _didn't_ give me butterflies from the start?" His laughing continued as he watched bewilderment cross her face. Wiping at the corners of his eyes, he smiled at her, mischief and relief showing in equal measure.

"Now then, with this in mind, is imagining me naked still a problem?" His smirk was insufferable, but his eyes twinkled only with love.

As Era shook her head, Cid pulled her flush against him, _very_ grateful for the privacy of their surroundings. He had quite the hefty backlog of plans for her, you see. Her imagination would hardly be necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Era has a case of magically induced blunted affect, and so displays and feels many emotions in a muted manner. Overwhelming emotions, like love and lust, are... overwhelming, to say the least. 
> 
> She tried to prepare for the day she fell for someone by reading romance novels and how to's so she wouldn't look an inexperienced fool, but practical prep doesn't account for feelings. In truth she's not afraid or anything like that, she just needs time to become comfortable with the new sensations.


	4. Butterflies Scattered (NSFW)

"I've made you wait so long, I think it's only fair you get to decide how we start."

"You've done nothing of the sort. You just needed time; I was never in any rush."

"You've still been waiting though, haven't you? Is there nothing you've been wanting to do? Nothing in particular, I mean? Any fantasies… or, or… you know." Era stammered, gesturing vaguely as if the action would account for words she wouldn't utter. "I'd like to do that first, really I would."

So she said, but Cid was of the opinion that bending her over the railing of the Excelsior and having his way might be just a tad bit too rough for Era's first time. So he went with his second favorite fantasy, one of the first he'd ever allowed himself of her, in fact.

"Well then, if you insist", he laughed, scooping her up and plopping her down on one of the ship's benches. She landed with an "eep!"; her eyes growing wide to see him kneel at her knees.  
"You want to do _that_?" She asked nervously, face flushing as he kissed his way up her thigh, his hands gently parting her hastily squeezed together legs.

"Very, very much... but it can wait, if you're not comfortable…" Cid noted her furrowed brow and worrying lips.

"No, no, it's not... I want to try, I do… it's just… I can't return the favor." Era sighed, pointing to her teeth, specifically her canines, in response to his puzzled look."I've been practicing, on...on fruit and the like, but I can't seem to avoid damaging them with my teeth."

_She what?_

Cid struggled really, really hard not to laugh. _She had been practicing?_ He was flattered beyond words that she would bother with such a thing for him, truly. But the idea of her doing that to various foods was far too comical an image. Giggling lightly despite his best efforts, he said "My darling, I appreciate the concern but I assure you I'm rather more substantial than _fruit_."

She flushed to think of his _substantiality_. "Well, sure, I mean... you're certain I won't hurt you?"

"Short of outright biting me, no, I don't think you will."

"That's… genuinely a relief. I don't like this disparity between us, I really don't. I want to be able to make _you_ happy, Cid. So no matter how silly or undignified it is, I wanted to at least make an effort."

"Era.." Damnit, how could he keep up his suave act in the face of something that genuine? Cid knew he was like putty in her hands, turning to mush at her heartfelt admissions. He leaned up to kiss her, hoping she could feel the love he bore for her as keenly as he did.  
"We could always try for a practical lesson later", he murmured against her lips. " _Without_ the fruit."

" _Cid~_ …" Heat radiated off her skin, his flirtations never failing to get a rise.

 _At least I’m not the only one turning to mush_ , he thought.  
"Only teasing. Though the offer stands..."

She met his lips again to shut him up, clever tongue seeking entrance and being wholeheartedly welcomed. She had grown very adept at this of late, a quick study, kissing him senseless. For a few short moments their roles were reversed, Era holding all the cards, his heart in her hands.  
  
But that wouldn't do. Not for what Cid had planned.  
Her breath caught as his hands wandered back downwards, slipping underneath her skirt, fingertips coming to rest at the edge of her undergarments. Giving her a quick peck on the tip of her nose and a cheeky little grin, he followed his hands to his prize.  
He would leave the majority of her clothes on for now, while they were on the deck at least; the chill in the Sea of Clouds was fairly biting. He was pleasantly surprised to find she had not worn her customary undershorts, his only obstacle a pair of lovely blue lace pantalettes (clearly worn with him in mind), already quite damp.

He smoothed his thumb back and forth across her waistband, savoring the feel of warm, soft lace on skin, smile only growing. She had no way of knowing this, of course, and he'd never admit to it, but the skirt she currently wore was the very one that originally inspired this fantasy. It had been the first time he'd seen her wear such a thing, her toned thighs the most glorious display.

"Ready?"

She nodded, hands coming to rest on his shoulders, eyes shut tight and face crimson. Cid, perhaps knowing her too well, mercifully did not leave her much time to stew in her shyness, deftly removing her undergarments and setting to work.

_Oh!_   
_Ohhhh gods..._

His tongue was on her now, moving slowly across her folds, every lap culminating in a little flick at her clit, each one sending what felt like sparks throughout her skin. Era tensed at these new sensations, fingers digging into his shoulders and legs attempting to squeeze shut, ultimately thwarted by his firm hold on her thighs. She could feel…. something building in her lower belly. Something warm, each spark further igniting it, her veins filled with fire. She knew what, of course, but never imagined it to feel... _anything_ quite like this.

_Seven hells…oh Cid..._

Her breath came out in small, stuttered gasps, uttering a muted moan as he found his pace, quickening as if in time with her racing heartbeat. It was so quiet she thought he might not have heard, thought (stupidly) that she might escape the sheer embarrassment of it. That is, until she felt him smile.

A hand flew to her mouth to stifle the noise, but her attempts at modesty were fruitless. Without looking up from his task, Cid merely raised one of his own hands in response. Holding it out as if requesting something, fingers waving in a "give it here" motion, he didn't need words to say what he wanted. Hesitantly, begrudgingly, Era placed her offending hand in his, the cacophony of quiet gasps and moans that escaped her now undampened.

_Heavens above and hells below, if this was him out of practice she couldn't begin to imagine what she was in for in the future._

Her hand grasped his tightly, the other fisting in his hair as she neared her peak. At least, she thought she must be, the tension in her belly growing stronger and stronger. Cid gave her thigh a little squeeze, a wordless "stay put, please". His touch left her for a moment, only to reappear at the entrance of her core. Gently he inserted a finger, crooking it juuuust so, making her back arch in pleasure.

 _He's... trying to loosen it, right? I read about that..I read..ohhhh, I can't!_ She could feel herself teetering on the edge, an odd image of balancing on a brick wall coming to her mind. She was going to fall. _Needed_ to fall. But it was too soon, he needed to add more for it to work, didn't he? She had to hold on, to be patient, she had…  
"Cid, I'm sorry, please, I can't...I need... _ah_!!" Era came with a shudder, body curling around what of him she could reach, clinging to him.

 _Huh._ Her sudden release had caught him off guard, her cry and sharp tug of his hair startling him out of his reverie. So caught up in the act, he hadn't spotted the signs: how firmly she gripped his hand, the rising pitch of her voice, the thrashing of her tail. He hadn't expected Era to be quite so quiet, and assumed he had more time. _Not that it matters_ , he thought, admiring the worn out, blissful woman before him, her glow more than achievement enough.

She relinquished her hold on his hair, a couple strands staying with her, his scalp stinging a bit with the loss. As Cid kissed the inside of her thigh, Era dimly registered how... _damp_ his beard felt. _That's strange...wait...oh seven hells._ Cid issued a disappointed "tisk" as she buried her face in her hands.

"There's so much, isn't there?" She cringed at the feel of the cool air on her damp skin. _Damp. Urgh_ ….

"Era, no, darling, it's fine." Cid hastily wiped at his mouth and beard, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "See?"

The flavor on his lips was odd, not at all like him. "Oh...do I really taste like that? It's... salty, sort of."

"You taste fine, better than fine." He chuckled as she peeked out at him through her fingers, a little smile unmistakable.

"I ruined your master plan, Cid. Finished too soon, you only managed one finger before I…"

"My _plan_ , my overly self-conscious sweetheart, was to get you off. Having achieved that -- spectacularly, I might add -- I count nothing as ruined."

 _Oh you silly, awful, wonderful man_ , she thought, pulling him into a languid kiss, tongue dancing with his, her taste mingled with his own. "Thank you."

"' _Thank you_ '? For what?" Cid pulled a dumb face utterly ill befitting his genius.

"What? You know what!" She stuck her tongue out at him, his clueless, teasing facade cracking into an easy smile. "Oh no… Cid, the bench is such a _mess_ ", Era groaned, sitting up, again hiding her face in her hands. They hadn't thought to lay down a towel or anything.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it. Ever since her upgrade, the Excelsior's been overdue for a rechristening", he laughed. "This should serve".

"I'm not a bottle of wine!" Era chided, bapping him on the shoulder in embarrassment.

"Could have fooled me." Cid countered, waggling his eyebrows. "Now, the chill on deck does make what I have planned next rather difficult, what do you say we head below? While I must admit I'm _very_ keen to get you out of those clothes, I'll not have you freeze in the process."

Era stood, wobbling slightly, steadying herself against his arm. Cid triggered the hatch release, and the pair descended from the chilly deck into the bowels of the Excelsior. Unlatching a portion of the wall, Cid revealed a small foldout cot. He kicked a number of crates and containers underneath it to aid the rather spindly supports, claiming the bed’s legs would not be up to the task.  
“Not the most comfortable thing in the world I suppose, but you’re the one that picked the Excelsior rather than a proper bed.” Not that Cid would want it any other way.

They set to removing their clothing, or the rest of it, in Era’s case, smalls long since cast aside. Era saw little point in retaining any articles, modesty all but tossed out the window given he’d already become so well acquainted with her most intimate parts, but Cid continued to wear his smalls, perhaps in a gesture to calm her nerves. He also wore his goggles still, which Era proceeded to yank off his head. _Damned goofy, to wear goggles during sex_ , she thought.

Cid was hardly restrained in his appreciation of her form, eyes wandering, drinking in each and every glorious curve. Era too, was guilty, though she tried to be rather more discreet in her admirations, eyes bashfully roaming his glorious musculature. Era adored in particular the fine, silver trail of hair that grew starting at Cid's navel, travelling downwards and downwards. She couldn't help it, it was fascinating.  
Perhaps it was the unfamiliarity of it, her own body hair, where there was any, being fine and sparse, the vast majority being on her head and tail. Or perhaps it was simply the implication; the thought of where the trail led, and the heat that arose in her loins in the thinking, that had her so enamored with this particular patch of hair.

He scooped her up, laying her on the cot with care, drawing her into an impassioned kiss, stealing her breath and leaving her woozy before moving to nibble at her ears.  
 _Okay, this is a good place to start._ They had done this before, albeit with more clothing. This was familiar, comfortable: passionate kisses, bodies pressed together, hands roaming faces and shoulders and hips and... _oh_. Cid's fingers caressed the swell of her breast, Era letting out a little gasp of surprise.

Of anticipation.

Sensing no opposition, Cid continued, his palm enveloping it, massaging as his thumb began to stroke her now pebbled nipple.

 _How heavenly, how...oooh._ A familiar want grew, stronger and stronger as he rolled her nipple between his fingers, ever more so as he took its companion in his mouth, his beard soft and smooth and ticklish on her skin.

_More, please…_

As if he were suddenly a mind reader, Cid obliged, free hand finding her clit, small circles driving her wild. He was cognizant of her tells now, working her far more steadily as he dipped a finger inside. First only one, Era still too tense, still too tight, but so very wet. A second soon followed, crooking, hitting a spot that made her squirm, stars erupting behind her eyelids. He quite liked that reaction; Era could feel him grin against her chest as he repeated the move.

She tried to reach for him, barely thinking through her pleasure, fingers tentatively following the path of silver that led to him, wanting to do something, anything more than take. Cid groaned as she grasped him through his smalls, voice heady and deep, losing pace for a moment. Growing bolder, her hand slipped underneath his waistband, stroking the hardness she found there. Era hadn't the faintest idea what the hell she was doing, but surely it had to be something right, if his heavy breaths and muttered oaths were any indication. She hooked a finger underneath his chin, luring him to her, nibbling at his bottom lip.

She was close again, the pressure mounting, the tell-tale teetering feeling returning with force. Pleasure driving her to distraction, her hold on his manhood faltered, Era losing herself in his ministrations as Cid took her hand. But this, this wasn't how she wanted it. She wanted...

Era started to giggle, covering her mouth in an ill attempt to quell her sudden outburst. Cid looked up, his smile one part amused, one part confused, and one part a bit hurt.

"Era, dear, if you're going to laugh, I do hope you'll tell me what about." He sounded a touch concerned. She patted at his arm reassuringly, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"It's nothing, I just…. _hahaha_...I just had the most idiotic thought. As lovely as this is, I can't bear for you to stop. And at the same time, I _need_ for you to stop. Isn't that mad? It is, isn't it?"

"I think that depends on what you mean by ‘stop’. Have I done something? Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, no, no. I just...I want to move on. I need... I think I'm ready for the next bit."

Cid grinned deviously with understanding. "Oh? I'm not quite sure what you mean, love. 'Next bit?' I'm afraid you'll need to be a touch more specific."

"Must I? _Cid_ …. I would like to...no, that's too crass, I won't say that. I want…"

"Go on…" Cid was kissing a highly distracting path up her neck to the underside of her jaw, lavishing attention there with teeth and tongue. He shouldn't tease her so, but she really did make it all too easy.

 _"I want you to...to make love to me_." She muttered, shyly leaning away from his fervent affections, breathing heavy.

"Didn't catch that. A little louder, perhaps?" He was going to be in so much trouble later.

"Make love to me, dammit!" She griped, huffy and frustrated. Why must he bully her now?

Cid didn't mind in the slightest, enveloping her in his warm embrace. "As my lady commands", he laughed cheekily. "Perhaps it will be easier for you", he said, sitting up against the curved wall of the ship as best he could, "like this." Cid motioned her forward, pulling her onto his lap. "To give you more control of the pace. Then again, she's not exactly got the roomiest hull. You might bump your head…hmmm."

"If I'm careful", she murmured, leaning in close to kiss him just below his third eye, "it...it should be fine, probably. But I... I think I'd rather you be on top. If you're alright with that."

"Of course." Cid lay her gently down on the cot, hands making their way down her sides to rest at her hips, pulling them flush to his. He bit back a moan at the feel of her against him, wet and ready.

"It's just... I'm a bit nervous, is all." Her heart was racing, pulse pounding at the feel of his length against her core, small rolls of his hips sending heat throughout, shivers following the path of his lips down her neck. "I...ah!...I can't... _mhmph_!"

Whatever it was she thought she couldn't do was lost as Cid claimed her lips, intent on drowning out her worries. If she wanted him to take care of her, he'd gladly do so; it was no failing on her part. Afterall, isn't that what she'd asked him to do?

Shy fingers trailed their way to the waistband of his smalls, pausing then tugging lightly. Cid broke their kiss, searching her eyes. "You're sure?" His voice was heavy with lust, undeniably eager to continue. But he had to be certain.

Era nodded, flushed but unashamed. "Please."

Removing them with haste, Cid lined himself up, Era bashfully looking anywhere but down at where they were joining. He kissed her once more, the ferocity easing her nervous mind as he entered.

He was much too large, surely. Or she was much too small. Era couldn't be sure which, and she couldn't bring herself to care with him kissing her so. There was no pain, thankfully his earnest preparations had seen to that, but Cid took her slowly all the same, giving her body a much needed moment to adjust to him. The stretch was the cause of some discomfort, unaccustomed as she was, but soon gave way to the oddest feeling. Fullness, warmth. With every ilm the feeling grew, and grew more pleasant for it.

"Cid…" she panted, eyes half shut from the overflow of sensation.  
"Hmmm?" He had hilted, exercising as much restraint as he could muster waiting for her body to relax, his fingers digging into her hips from the effort.  
"I love you." She took his face in her hands, thumb caressing his lips. "So very much."  
"Era..." Words failed him. To be here, with her like this after all this time, he wasn't sure if he was more liable to sing or cry. Instead, he decided to show her. Love her in this way, that the depth of his feeling be undeniable. " _I love you_."

A tentative roll of Era's hips ushered him onward, starting with slow, intentional thrusts, mapping out her pleasure. Though she had little in the way of leverage in this position, Era rose to meet his every thrust admirably, greedy for the contact, savoring the feeling of renewed fullness with each stroke. She wanted so badly to kiss him, to be lost in him, but found it immeasurably difficult to take her eyes off of his beautiful face. He was a sight to behold, her beloved, awash with joy, powerful muscles flexing and glistening with the sheen of their mutual exertion. A curtain of silver shielded them from all the world as Cid rested his forehead on hers, third eye cooler to the touch than his searing skin.

Cid slipped his hand onto the small of her back, arching her ever closer into him, Era's breath catching as his touch grazed the base of her tail, said limb lashing about in answer. Stroking it, Cid found he could coax from her the most delightful whimpers, tenderly caressing the fine silken hairs to call forth even more of her lovely song.

Era, blessedly, was nearing her peak, hands fisting in his hair and clamoring at this back. Cid too, was struggling to hold on. It had been far too long since he had last done this, and she felt far too perfect around him, squeezing tighter and tighter as she neared release. He _refused_ to be first, reaching between them to work her most sensitive spot, leaving her gasping for air. By his touch she was undone, unraveling around him with a soft cry. He followed after her, oaths muttered into the crook of her neck, having resisted longer than he could bear, spilling over into his love.

Spilling.

And spilling.

… _on second thought, he probably should have warned her_...

Spent, they separated, fighting for air, basking in the afterglow. Their hands met, holding fast as they came down together. Looking over at Cid, Era thought he looked strangely... sheepish.  
"Era", he panted, "don't look down. It's nothing bad, there's just, there's a lot of… just let me get you cleaned up."

 _A lot of what_? She wondered, a odd trickling sensation answering her. _Oh_ …

Cid rose from the cot wearily, utterly exhausted, rummaging through a nearby storage crate for a couple clean cloths and towels.

"No, I can do it _myself_ , really, just hand me the towel!" She squeaked. She hadn't braved a look, but his seed was beginning to cool and she could just _feel_ the mess.  
They cleaned up in an abashed silence, Cid helpfully passing her another cloth when one proved insufficient, politely looking elsewhere.

"Cid?"

"Yes?"

"Is it always this... _abundant_?"

"What? Ah... yes. Usually. Unless I've been.....Yes." His cheeks and ears were rather pink now. He nearly... there were some personal activities he'd prefer to keep to himself for the moment. "It tends to be like that for Garleans. I should have said... sorry."

"You needn't be! I don't mind the mess really."

"Oh?"

"It felt rather nice, actually, and it's not like it can be helped if it's a part of you." She chucked the cloths at a nearby bin. "Also, did you know you're blushing?"

"Am not." He was. Very badly, in fact.

" _Are_." A mischievous grin spread across her face, as if it hadn't been she who was the blushing, stuttering mess not moments ago. "Do you think Vanu or Bismark or Sky Pirates will find us in the next bell or so?" She reached for him, pulling him into her embrace, warm and content. His face found its way to the crook of her neck, masking the glow of his cheeks.

"I shouldn't think so, why?" He mumbled into her skin. Exhaustion was setting in, and the comfort of her arms around him did little to ward it away

"I'd quite like a nap, if you'll join me." She patted at the cot beneath her, a towel laid over the worst of the wet spots.

"Good gods, a nap would be heavenly." He flopped down heavily beside her with a huff, pulling her onto his chest, promptly falling asleep. Era laughed, soon to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter made possible with help from Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, letting me spitball my ideas (such as Garlean physiology leading to an overabundance of ...sauce) and feedback. They're wonderful, and if you like writing or reading fic I'd encourage you to come say hi!  
> https://discord.gg/D7qF9RD


	5. Limbo (NSFW)

"Tonight I’d like to try a little something new,” Cid murmured at Era’s ear, the pair making fast work of removing what clothes had managed to stay on as they fumbled their way toward the bed.

“Oh?” He had been eyeing her all through dinner, smiling to himself at some idea or another. Naturally, Era was more than a little curious about what he had planned. He certainly had a very inventive mind.

“You’ll see”, he chuckled lightly, “Just relax”. He scooped her up, laying her against a number of pillows, propping her slightly and making himself comfortable at her side. “Trust me?” He grinned roguishly, making a little show of fluffing the pillows behind her.

“And what sort of a question is that?” She gave him a playful shove, laughing and sticking her tongue out at him. Cid took her teasing as an offer, swooping in for a smooch, his own tongue thoroughly flustering his love, stealing the breath from her lungs.

“An important one”, he panted, coming up for air. “If at any point you want me to stop….” he started, cut off as Era dragged him down into another frenzied kiss.

“If it’s for you”, She spoke breathlessly between kisses, pausing to spread the love across his neck as well, ”I'm sure I can handle it. Whatever it is." A wanting, desperate look crossed her face, her fingers tracing delicate patterns on his skin. " _Please_.” 

Cid uttered a husky groan at this, emboldened with desire and permission. Wrapping her tight in his embrace, he began nibbling at her ears, a hand moving to palm her breast, the thumb caressing her nipple sending sparks throughout her skin. Era could feel the length of him throb against her thigh as he pressed closer, the space between them useless and unwanted. She reached for him, aiming to give as much as received, thwarted when he took her hand in his, resting it on the back of his neck. A command in the warm silver pools of his eyes, issued without words, _relax, and allow me_.

His mouth rarely left hers, drinking in her moans and sighs, nary a one above a whisper, as was her custom. He roamed only to lavish attention on her ears, her very weakest points, leaving her trembling and aching for more. A man of his keen eyes and keener intellect could never fail to learn how his lover ticks, what makes her shiver and gasp his name. And Cid always employed this knowledge to great effect, taking immense pride in how blissful she looked, at how quickly the Warrior of Light fell apart in his arms. 

His expert fingers dipped in and out of her core with deft purpose, first one, then two, his thumb circling her most sensitive spot. It didn't take long. It never did. Her shy oaths, the flush of her face, the graceful arch of her back, all pointed to one thing: she was close. Hiding a smirk by burying his face in her hair, Cid did something quite uncharacteristic of himself.  
_He stopped._  
Withdrew his lust dampened fingers, hand instead making to caress her thighs. He fought back a chuckle at her confused whine, quelling her complaints with sweet kisses. 

He lingered, drawing patterns up and down her leg, until her breathing evened, Era slipping back from the precipice. But before her embers could grow cold, he once again took up his task, driving her to pleasure with relish. Era breathed a sigh of blessed relief, thinking his lapse momentary. To Era's great dismay, however, he again denied her. And denied her. And denied her! Once, twice, a third time, till she clawed at his back and bit at his lips in frustration. _Whatever was he playing at?!_

Era had never felt so tightly wound, the sensation nearing, though never quite crossing over into, the point of discomfort. She felt fit to burst, and simply couldn’t conceive of why he would tease her so. There was no mischief in his eyes that could offer explanation; he gazed at her only with a calm, knowing sort of love. He placed a kiss to her brow as she drew close once more, his touch drifting elsewhere _juuust_ before she found relief. 

“ _Cid~_ ” Era gasped, but no sooner had she drawn breath to say more than she was silenced, Cid pulling her into an impassioned kiss. He continued to work her torturously slowly, bringing her to the edge only to fall back again, free hand busying itself with soothing caresses at the base of her skull. The feel of his fingers combing through her hair served to counter the ever mounting tension, but only just enough to bear it. _It’s not begging or pleas he wants_ , she realized. 

He had said it, hadn't he? 'Trust me'? He simply wanted her faith, in him, in his intentions. That was all.

“Once more”, he whispered, warm breath tickling the fine hairs of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. His breathing was erratic, Cid very nearly as affected as she. 

Doubling down on his fingers' ministrations, Cid began to restoke her fire back to blazing. Era grasped at his back and shoulders, frantically settling for a fistful of hair as a means of grounding and purchase. White hot tension again coiled in her core, and it was all she could do to hold on, face nestled into his neck to mask her dulcet moans. Cid leaned in and, carefully taking an ear between his teeth, set her alight. She came with a shout, clutching him for dear life.

She must have fractured into a million, million pieces, the way euphoria coursed through her. Cid held her tight, peppering kisses across her face and neck, strong, gentle fingers continuing their good works till she could stand no more. Her hazy bliss took what must have been an eternity to fade, feeling as if she were somewhere among the clouds. She whimpered softly into the crook of his neck, clinging to him as she floated slowly back down to the earth.

Cid sighed as if it were he, rather than Era, that had been on the receiving end of such delightful torture. Beaming at the state of her, he nuzzled her nose with his own, leaning in for yet another languid, contented kiss. “Alright, my love?” he laughed, the answer more than apparent.

Their foreheads met, and Era couldn't but giggle at the silliness of what just transpired. By all rights what he had just done to her should be tantamount to bullying, tossing her back and forth like so many waves. In spite of this, to her surprise she found she couldn't help but want him to do it again! And again, and... _well_. At least, once she regained some feeling in her limbs, which were near as heavy as lead.

"What in the world possessed you to do that?" She gasped, smiling softly, stroking her favorite, particularly soft patch of beard.

"Curiosity, in a word. It occurred to me that I've not heard you loud before, and though I must say I quite _like_ the way you whisper my name, I wanted to see if there was ought that could make you do otherwise."

"Oh? And is your curiosity sated?" Era's tail swished lazily behind her, body the picture of postcoital relaxation. Cid thought to himself he'd done a rather good job.

"Mmmhmm," Cid affirmed, trailing ticklish kisses up her arm. "For the moment."

"Will it work on you too, I wonder?" Era mused, a well intentioned scheme forming between her ears. 

"Well, there's certainly one way to find out", Cid offered, brushing tousled hair from her face. "That is, if you're up to it."

Though still wobbly and out of breath, Era couldn't help but rise to a challenge. "One way to find out", she echoed, shoving him (not unkindly) down to the spot she previously lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with the dastardly encouragement of the delightfully thirsty people over at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club <3  
> https://discord.gg/D7qF9RD


	6. Fervor

In this moment, their hands could not be anywhere but on one another.

Neither Era nor Cid were immensely needy people, and so their work and travels bringing them to places far from each other for long periods of time was not often an issue.... But an entire month with _zero_ overlapping days home was excessive even for them.

The walk to their shared apartment had been an arduous one, their hunger thinly veiled and every interruption or distraction a test of willpower and decorum. Once behind the privacy of the thrice locked door of their abode, however...

Fingers worked at buttons and belts with abandon, and not a solitary thought went toward aught but relieving their clothing of duty and keeping their lips locked together as much as was physically possible. Not a single thought, then, was afforded to the clutter strewn about the living room.

The parched pair were incorrigibly untidy people, and their apartment was a hazard zone of tools, plants, scrapped inventions, and various bits & bobs pilfered from some ruin or another.

It was a miracle that they made it to the far wall with only a few casualties: a chair or two unceremoniously knocked over, as well as a table and stack of research papers violently introduced to the floor. 

An attempt to employ a nearby storage cabinet was met with much complaint from the furniture, seemingly unwilling to bear the weight of the two single-minded lovestruck fools, and the effort was abandoned. The wall would do just as well, and Era found herself pleasantly sandwiched between it and her fervent lover. 

A hum from her busy lips marked her approval, and her hand wrapped in his hair issued an unspoken order to stay. Cid, of course, was more than happy to comply, pressing her more firmly to the wall and to him, adjusting only slightly to allow him space to stroke the base of her tail, which lashed about happily in response.

Every button undone was punctuated with a kiss, every resistant buckle earned the wearer a love mark until it gave way. Neither would walk away without bruises, be they inflicted by unhappy furniture or eager mouths.

The bed was like to see its fair share of use later in the evening, perhaps, but at present their patience had all but run out.


End file.
